


Learning to live again (with you by my side)

by Yunael



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hospitalization, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Killing Game Was A Virtual Reality Simulation (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rehabilitation, Saiibo-centric, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunael/pseuds/Yunael
Summary: Le jeu de la mort est fini. Danganronpa est fini.Tous ceux qu'ils pensaient morts sont en réalité en vie, sains et saufs. Tout n'était qu'une simulation, un mensonge encore plus grand qu'ils ne l'imaginaient.Seulement, les évènements qu'ils ont pu vivre au sein de celle-ci persistent, rongeant leur psyché, les empêchant de tout de suite retrouver une vie normale. Pas à pas, ils vont devoir apprendre à se reconstruire, à s'adapter à ce monde réel dont ils ont tout oublié et, bien que Shuichi veuille faire de son mieux pour aider ses camarades, il se retrouve face à ses propres démons, terrifiants, atrocement persistants.Fort heureusement, il n'est pas seul dans cette épreuve et, cette fois-ci, tous sont déterminés à s'entraider et se serrer les coudes.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, bonjour!
> 
> Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir cliqué sur cette fanfic! J'espère que votre lecture vous plaira!  
> Cela fait un moment que je réfléchis à mettre mes headcanons post-game sur papier et, après moults hésitations, je me lance enfin!  
> Il risque d'y avoir des thèmes assez sensibles, comme vous avez pu le voir dans les tags, et je ferai en sorte de vous prévenir quant aux passages difficiles dans les notes en début de chapitre, quand il y en aura.
> 
> Et bien sûr, comme Saiibo est mon comfort ship, je ne pouvais pas ne pas l'inclure dans mon histoire joqzifzqgo-
> 
> Without further ado, let's fucking go! o/

La liberté.

Elle se trouve là, devant eux, leur tendant les bras au travers de ce trou béant. Le monde extérieur, au-delà de cette cage, dont ils ne connaissent rien et que, pourtant, ils souhaitent rejoindre dès que possible. Monde extérieur et liberté pour lesquels ils se sont battus, ont lutté, pour lesquels tant de leurs camarades sont tombés, les uns après les autres. Alors qu’ils se sont retrouvés emprisonnés à seize dans cette immense cellule aux apparence d’établissement scolaire, ils n’en ressortent qu’à trois. Trois lycéens façonnés comme de vulgaires personnages de fiction, prêts à affronter une réalité leur étant inconnue, probablement même hostile. Mais ils y sont préparés. Tant qu’ils seront ensemble, unis, rien ne pourra se mettre au travers de leur chemin. Ils en ont la conviction.

Malgré la lourde odeur de poussière flottant dans l’air et le sacrifice atrocement récent de l’un de leurs amis, Shuichi, Himiko et Maki ont chacun un large sourire sur le visage, ce dernier relevé vers la puissante lumière émanant de leur présumée sortie. Eux qui auraient dû mourir en même temps que ce monde fictif, qui étaient prêts à cela, se voient offrir une nouvelle chance. Un nouvel espoir. Et ils ne peuvent que s’en montrer reconnaissant. Ils doivent aller de l’avant. Continuer à vivre. Pour leurs amis qui ne résideront désormais qu’au sein de leurs souvenirs, de leur coeur. Un petit pincement se fait ressentir au sein du coeur battant à vive allure de Shuichi. Kaede, Kaito, Kokichi, Kiibo… Et tous les autres. Il aurait voulu partager cette vue, ce sentiment avec eux. Ses deux compagnes ressentent probablement la même chose.

« Nyeh… J’y suis arrivée, Tenko… » murmure Himiko, comme pour confirmer ses pensées.

A ses côtés, Maki ne pipe mot mais hoche néanmoins la tête, croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. Aucun d’eux n’ose véritablement faire le premier pas en direction de l’aveuglante lueur. Le détective ignore s’il s’agit de trac, d’excitation, ou de nervosité. Probablement un mélange des trois. Il se tourne vers l’Ultime Académie des Prodiges Condamnés, une dernière fois. Ils en ont vécu des choses, ici. Tant de souvenirs hanteront ces lieux à jamais. Sentiments qui en rien n’étaient fictifs, malgré tout ce que Tsumugi a pu affirmer. Leurs joies, leurs peines, l’amour et l’amitié, l’espoir et le désespoir… Toutes ces choses les animant, ils ont en la certitude, elles étaient bel et bien réelles. Combien de temps s’est écoulé, depuis qu’ils sont arrivés ici ? Trois semaines ? Peut-être quatre, grand maximum ? La notion du temps lui a échappé au fil des jours. Et pourtant, le tout semble avoir duré une année scolaire entière.

Lentement, Shuichi inhale avant de pousser un long et lourd soupir. Une expression emplie de tendresse mais aussi de tristesse traverse son visage au teint atrocement blême.

« Souhaitez-nous bonne chance. » déclare-t-il à son tour, espérant que ses mots atteignent leurs camarades perdus, où qu’ils puissent se trouver désormais.

Puis, il tourne le dos, une dernière fois, à l’établissement désormais en ruines. Ses mains viennent trouver celle de Maki, ainsi que celle d’Himiko. Il les serre délicatement, d’une manière qui se veut rassurante, et leur jette à chacune un regard en coin, leur demandant silencieusement si elles se sentent prêtes. Elles hochent la tête simultanément et c’est ainsi qu’ensemble, ils se mettent en route vers le trou causé par l’explosion de leur ami de métal. Sa disparition…fait tout autant mal à Shuichi que les autres. Mais il ne peut se permettre de se laisser vaciller pour le moment. Il aura tout le temps de le pleurer, de faire son deuil, une fois qu’ils seront sortis de cet endroit, qu’ils auront trouvé où s’installer au sein de ce nouveau monde qui n’attend qu’eux.

Cependant, les choses ne semblent pas vouloir se montrer aussi faciles que cela. Malgré toutes les épreuves auxquelles ils ont dû faire face, la liberté ne tient pas à se montrer à eux. L’Ultime Détective le constate lorsque, alors qu’il relâche les phalanges de ses amies et tend finalement le bras en direction de la sortie, sa main se heurte à ce qui s’apparente à…un mur invisible ? Son corps entier se fige et ses yeux s’écarquillent, fixés sur la lueur qu’il ne parvient pas à atteindre, alors qu’elle se trouve juste là.

« C’est une blague ? s’exclame Maki d’un ton menaçant.

\- On est… On est encore coincés ? » demande Himiko, soudainement au bord des larmes.

Non. Non, impossible. Ils devraient pouvoir sortir ! Ils ont mis fin au jeu, à Danganronpa ! L’instigateur n’est plus ! Le monde extérieur leur a même permis de survivre ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi cet obstacle se dresse-t-il au travers de leur chemin ? Le visage tordu par l’incompréhension, Shuichi frappe contre le mur invisible, ses mains désormais resserrées en poing. Aucun son ne sort de sa bouche, la surprise et le désespoir se remettant à l’étouffer comme au cours de leur dernier procès. Sortir. Il veut sortir. Rejoindre le monde réel, en compagnie des deux autres survivantes. A quoi aura servi la mort de Kiibo, de tous les autres, s’il leur est, au final, inaccessible ?

Perdu, il lève les yeux, scrutant le ciel artificiel en grande partie détruit. C’est à cet instant que quelque chose capte son regard. Quelque chose…qui ne se trouvait pas là auparavant, là-haut, flottant dans l’air et vacillant. Qu’est-ce donc que cette…fenêtre ? De loin, on dirait presque un écran de chargement. Cela n’a aucun sens.

… Non pas que leur situation de _‘personnages fictifs’_ en possède davantage, ceci dit.

« _‘Déconnexion de la simulation en cours’_ …? », récite Maki.

Mais ni Himiko, ni Shuichi n’ont l’occasion de lui demander ce que cela peut bien signifier car, à peine l’Ultime Assassin a-t-elle prononcé ces mots que le monde autour d’eux se met à trembler. Ce qui s’apparentent à des glitchs apparaissent ici et là, effaçant progressivement le paysage de l’Académie sous les regards terrifiés et confus des trois rescapés.

Et puis, soudainement, avant même qu’ils n’aient le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrive, tout se déforme avant de se retrouver plongé dans les ténèbres.


	2. Chapter 2

Tout est calme, si calme. Rien à l’horizon, plus un son ne lui parvient, pas la moindre particule de lumière. Le vide total. Le néant. L’impression de se laisser couler au sein d’abysses infinies, de se laisser envelopper par le drap de la nuit. Cette sensation devrait probablement l’inquiéter, le terroriser. Pourtant, Shuichi se sent étrangement bien. Apaisé. Son esprit est comme anesthésié, vierge de toute pensée parasite. Tout ce qui reste est cette impression de bien être, de flottement. Son corps est lourd, atrocement lourd. Mais cela ne lui importe que peu. Il veut profiter de cet endroit. Se laisser aller. Pouvoir finalement se reposer. Oublier l’Académie, la tuerie, la peur et la tristesse le rongeant un peu plus chaque jour. Il ne ressent rien de tout cela ici. C’est agréable.

Est-ce ce qu’il se passe, lorsque l’on meurt ? Lorsque l’on finit dans l’Au-Delà ? S’agit-il du lieu où il se trouve actuellement ? S’il peut être en mesure de se sentir aussi apaisé pour toute l’éternité, alors la mort n’est pas aussi terrifiante qu’il se l’imaginait. Tout va bien. Tout est parfait. Il a l’impression d’oublier quelque chose. Quelque chose d’important. Mais cela ne le chiffonne qu’une demi-seconde puisque, rapidement, le bien-être vient chasser ce début d’inquiétude. Peu importe. Il n’a plus besoin de s’en faire pour quoi que ce soit. Il n’y peut plus rien. Tout ce qu’il désire, désormais, c’est de demeurer au sein de cette accueillante obscurité caressant sa peau, pénétrant son être, le coupant du reste. L’espace et le temps n’existent plus et, bientôt, il ne sait plus s’il est là depuis cinq minutes ou cinq siècles. Seulement, comme le reste, cela ne l’atteint pas.

Peut-être des millénaires se sont-ils écoulés lorsque, soudainement, brisant le parfait silence régnant en ces lieux, une mélodie lui parvient. Elle s’infiltre dans l’épaisseur de la nuit, déchire son manteau pour atteindre Shuichi. Ce dernier grimacerait s’il possédait les forces nécessaires à effectuer un tel acte. Qui ose venir le déranger alors qu’il se sent si bien, qu’il peut enfin profiter d’un instant de repos ? Il tente d’ignorer le son s’infiltrant au sein de son crâne, tournant encore et encore, cherchant à le faire réagir. Mais il est compliqué de ne pas prêter attention à une chose aussi irritante. Irritante ? Si elle l’est autant qu’il ne le pense, pourquoi son coeur se met-il à s’affoler lorsqu’il se rend compte qu’il a déjà entendu cette mélodie quelque part - bien qu’il ne puisse dire où ni pourquoi. Minute… S’il est mort, comment son coeur peut-il battre aussi bruyamment, rompant un peu plus le calme de ces lieux ? Où se trouve-t-il réellement ? Pourquoi fait-il si sombre ? Son esprit commence à s’éveiller, tiré de sa torpeur par la douce musique l’enveloppant dorénavant à la place de la pénombre, laissant quelques infimes sources lumineuses virevolter autour de lui, comme de petites lucioles chargées de lui indiquer le chemin qu’il aurait perdu de vue. Shuichi se rend alors compte que, s’il se trouvait précédemment dans les abysses, son corps a pu rapidement remonter, certainement transporté par cette salvatrice mélodie. Comment a-t-il pu penser l’espace d’une seconde qu’il voulait demeurer dans un endroit comme celui-ci ? Maintenant que sa lucidité lui est revenue, il possède l’impression étouffante de se faire oppresser par le reste d’obscurité. Il veut atteindre la pâle lueur se faisant filtrer par la surface qui ne se trouve plus si loin de lui. Il veut pouvoir écouter ce son de manière plus claire, cette musique qui lui est familière sans qu’il ne se rappelle pourquoi. Malgré la lourdeur de ses membres, il tente de bouger. Bombe le torse, bat des jambes, des bras. Sa remontée se poursuit bien trop lentement à son goût. La surface est si proche mais également si loin ! Dans un geste désespéré, il tend un bras vers celle-ci, comme s’il était en mesure de l’agripper, de s’en saisir.

Quelle n’est pas sa surprise lorsque quelque chose l’attrape lui. Une forte poigne s’empare de son poignet, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux. Quelqu’un d’autre est là. La mélodie vient-elle de cette personne ? Cette dernière est-elle là pour le sauver ? Tel semble bien être le cas car, soudainement, Shuichi se sent remonter bien plus rapidement, tiré vers cette surface qu’il tient tant à atteindre. A chaque centimètre le rapprochant de celle-ci, musique et lumière se font plus puissantes. Les notes, lentes, dansent dans son esprit, lui évoquant le reflet de la Lune sur un étang, au milieu d’une nuit d’été. Une vue aussi magique que l’effet que peut avoir l’air joué spécialement pour lui. C’est dans cette étendue d’eau qu’il se trouve, se faisant ramener en-dehors de celle-ci par le bienveillant astre nocturne lui tendant les bras, prêt à le ramener parmi les vivants, à le recueillir contre lui.

Difficilement, comme si elles avaient été gluées à son insu, ses paupières se décollent, lui faisant peu à peu ouvrir les yeux. Il doit s’y prendre à plusieurs fois, cligner ceux-ci, les plisser, froncer les sourcils à l’aveuglante nuance de blanc sur laquelle ils se posent. A-t-il toujours été aussi compliqué de demeurer éveillé ? Il se sent encore affreusement fatigué, son corps prêt à replonger dans les abîmes desquelles la tendre Lune vient de le tirer. Et le fait qu’il ne parvienne pas à poser les iris sur quoi que ce soit plus d’une demi-seconde sans se sentir ébloui ne l’y aide absolument pas. C’est désagréable. Presque douloureux. Un gémissement plaintif lui échappe.

Il doit essayer de se relaxer. Maintenant qu’il semble avoir recouvré ses esprits ainsi que ses sens, il ne peut se permettre de commencer à paniquer. Même s’il autorise ses paupières à demeurer closes pour le moment, cela n’empêchera pas Shuichi de rassembler des indices sur l’endroit où il peut actuellement se trouver. Tout d’abord, avec la sensation parcourant son corps engourdi, il peut supposer être allongé. Allongé sur un matelas. Le léger poids l’effleurant l’amène à la déduction qu’une couverture le recouvre. Cela signifierait qu’il est de retour dans les dortoirs de l’Académie ?

… Oh. L’Académie. Il se souvient maintenant : la manière dont le monde a commencé à se distordre, à disparaître autour de Maki, Himiko et lui. Les deux autres sont elles saines et sauves ? S’agissait-il d’un rêve ? D’un affreux cauchemar ? Dans ce cas, Kiibo et Tsumugi sont-ils encore en vie ? Pourtant, tout cela semblait si réel. Il se souvient encore de la douleur transperçant son coeur, lorsque l’instigatrice leur a révélé qu’ils n’étaient en réalité que des personnages fictifs, des pions qu’elle contrôlait à sa guise, observés par le monde entier tandis qu’ils s’entretuaient. Jamais son cerveau n’aurait pu imaginer une telle chose, pas vrai ? L’anxiété et la peur recommencent à monter en lui, grouillant sous sa peau, le faisant respirer un peu plus rapidement. Non. Il y pensera plus tard. D’abord les faits qu’il peut parvenir à rassembler. Ensuite, il pourra réfléchir à sa situation.

Le détective prend quelques secondes pour tenter de contrôler un minimum son rythme respiratoire. Puis, il retourne à son inspection à l’aveugle des lieux. Maintenant qu’il y prête attention, il discerne la mélodie l’ayant tiré de l’inconscience. Elle est très faible, à peine audible. _Clair de Lune_ , de Debussy. La musique dont lui avait parlé Kaede, au tout début de ce jeu macabre. Il ne l’a écouté qu’une seule fois, après l’exécution de son amie, mais cela ne l’empêche pas de la reconnaître tout de suite. Son coeur se serre. Pourquoi entend-il ces notes, s’il se trouve bel et bien dans sa chambre ? Non… Non, ce n’est pas là qu’il se situe actuellement. Un dernier détail, crucial, le persuade que tel n’est pas le cas. L’odeur. Elle est différente. Tandis que les dortoirs de l’Académie ne portaient pas de fragrance particulière, ce lieu, lui, en possède une. Elle lui titille les narines, est si présente qu’il se demande comment il a pu ne pas la remarquer directement. Antiseptiques. Désinfectants.

_Ce qui veut dire que je suis…_

Finalement, ses yeux s’ouvrent. Se plissent une fois encore face à la lueur des lieux. Mais, cette fois-ci, le détective refuse de les laisser se refermer. Il ne peut les empêcher de cligner, bien sûr, mais n’abandonne pas pour autant, les laissant absorber le trop-plein lumineux afin de s’habituer à celui-ci jusqu’à ce qu’il parvienne à discerner un plafond. Sa tête se tourne vers la droite où se trouve une fenêtre filtrant les rayons faiblissant du Soleil colorant le ciel d’une belle teinte orangée. De ce même côté, son bras est perforé. Il ne l’avait même pas ressenti, plus tôt, alors qu’une grosse aiguille s’enfonce dans sa peau, reliée à un tube dans lequel s’évacue, à petites gouttes, un liquide inconnu. A cette constatation, il fronce les sourcils, méfiant, mais décide de ne pas y toucher. Pas pour le moment.

_Un hôpital, hein…_

Il n’a aucune idée de ce qu’il pourrait bien faire dans un endroit pareil. Aucun bâtiment ne ressemblant de près ou de loin à un hôpital ne s’est révélé à eux, au sein de l’Académie. Alors comment pourrait-il avoir atterri ici ?

Confus, la tête submergée de questions auxquelles il ne parvient pas à répondre, Shuichi se décide à tourner la tête de l’autre côté, où une surprise encore plus grande l’attend. Lorsque ses iris se posent sur celle-ci, son coeur semble soudainement s’arrêter dans sa poitrine avant de repartir à une vitesse des plus folles. Sa respiration, qu’il parvenait à contrôler jusque là, se fait erratique, instable. Que se passe-t-il ici ? Où est-il ?

Comment et pourquoi Kaede Akamatsu se trouve-t-elle là, assise sur une chaise à seulement deux mètres de lui, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, vêtue d’une blouse d’hôpital, visiblement assoupie ?

« Ah… » est le seul son parvenant à échapper à ses cordes vocales.

Ses innombrables interrogations se dédoublent, se quadruplent même. Impossible. Il est impossible que Kaede soit ici, dans cette pièce. Kaede est morte. Il l’a vu de ses propres yeux, son corps se balançant au bout d’une corde avant de se faire écraser par le couvercle de ce piano géant. Elle n’a pas survécu, il en est sûr et certain. Alors comment ?

Il doit encore être en train de dormir. Il se trouve certainement dans un rêve. Un rêve aux apparences si réelles que c’en est déconcertant. Il est parvenu à échapper aux abysses, mais cela ne signifie pas pour autant qu’il est réveillé. Ou bien, ce moment était-il un passage obligatoire pour rejoindre le monde des morts ? Est-ce la raison pour laquelle Kaede se trouve à ses côtés ?

L’Au-Delà serait un hôpital ? Cela n’a aucun sens. Mais, encore une fois, le fait que sa regrettée amie soit présente n’en a pas non plus. Il ne parvient pas à réfléchir de manière suffisamment rationnelle pour comprendre. La réponse se trouve probablement là, sous ses yeux, à portée de main. Mais il ne parviendra pas à l’atteindre dans cet état.

« Akamatsu… _san_ … » parvient-il enfin à murmurer.

Sa voix est rauque. Enrouée. Comme s’il avait trop parlé ou, au contraire, ne s’était plus exprimé depuis trop longtemps. De plus, sa bouche est atrocement sèche. Il déglutit avec quelques difficultés et s’affaire à se racler la gorge, grimaçant à cause d’une douleur traversant celle-ci au même moment. Il a peur. Il est effrayé à l’idée de confronter cette personne ressemblant trait pour trait à la Pianiste Ultime. Mais il n’a pas le choix, pas vrai ? Il n’a pas le choix, s’il veut espérer obtenir un minimum de réponses.

« A-Akamatsu- _san_ …? Akamatsu- _san_ ? retente-t-il

\- Mmh…? »

C’est au tour de l’interpellée de cligner des yeux. Un long bâillement lui échappe tandis qu’elle amène une main devant sa bouche afin de camoufler celui-ci. Puis, son regard rencontre celui de Shuichi. Jamais il ne pensait revoir ces prunelles aux couleurs lavande un jour. Et pourtant, elles sont là. Face à lui. Plantée dans le visage rond et rosé de son amie. Cette dernière semble aussi choquée que lui l’espace de quelques secondes, mais elle revient rapidement à elle et laisse son expression se faire traverser par un large sourire.

« Saihara- _kun_ ! » s’exclame-t-elle d’une voix qui a tant, _tant_ manqué au détective.

Elle se lève de sa chaise pour faire un pas vers le lit où est allongé Shuichi et ce dernier s’en veut d’avoir un mouvement de recul à ce moment-là. Il est encore trop confus, trop méfiant pour se réjouir véritablement de la présence de Kaede en ces lieux. Il ignore si elle l’a remarqué ou s’il s’agit d’autre chose, mais la supposée pianiste ne va pas plus loin. Elle semble hésiter un instant avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, tandis qu’une ribambelle de pensée traversent visiblement son esprit, à elle aussi.

« C’est vrai, il faut que j’évite de te toucher. Ah ! Mais il faut que j’aille prévenir le médecin ! Ne bouge pas, je—

\- Akamatsu- _san_ , je… A-attends ! » l’interrompt-il alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à faire volte-face, certainement afin de quitter la pièce pour ramener un médecin, comme annoncé.

Cependant, au son de sa voix, elle s’arrête dans son mouvement, lui lançant un coup d’oeil curieux, interrogateur. Au coin de ses iris, Shuichi peut discerner de petites perles, prêtes à s’écouler le long de ses joues. Pour autant, son sourire n’a pas quitté son visage.

« Qu’est-ce que… Où est-ce qu’on… bégaie-t-il, ne sachant pas trop quelle question poser en premier. Ce… C’est vraiment toi…? Akamatsu Kaede ? »

Une lueur emplie de tendresse traverse son regard. Elle laisse son corps se poser de nouveau sur la chaise où elle se trouvait précédemment avant de reprendre la parole.

« Qui d’autre voudrais-tu que ce soit ?

\- Mais…! objecte-t-il. Je t’ai vue… Tu es…

\- Morte ? finit-elle d’un ton bien trop léger au goût de Shuichi. C’est… Un peu plus complexe que ça. »

Oui, il n’en doute pas, puisqu’elle se tient visiblement là, à ses côtés. Ce surplus d’informations l’entourant lui donne affreusement mal au crâne. Ses traits se tendent de douleur tandis qu’il laisse son visage refaire face au plafond pendant que Kaede semble chercher ses mots. Les mains de la jeune fille serrent et desserrent la blouse lui faisant office de vêtements.

« Je t’avoue que je ne sais pas trop par quoi commencer. Je veux dire, tu viens de te réveiller et tu dois encore être assez confus donc je ne voudrais pas te noyer d’informations. Mais je t’assure que c’est bel et bien moi, Saihara- _kun_.

\- Mhm, je te crois. Dis-moi juste… Est-ce que tu sais où on est ? Je me souviens de… Ah, l’Académie a été détruite par Kiibo- _kun_ et… Et le monde autour de nous s’est… »

La mention de cet évènement ne fait qu’aggraver sa migraine. Un nouveau gémissement plaintif lui échappe et ses yeux se plissent. Il se sent atrocement mal. Une soudaine nausée se met à agiter son estomac. Son expression doit laisser deviner l’état dans lequel il se trouve puisque, sans répondre à ses interrogations, Kaede se lève de nouveau.

« On en parlera plus tard, d’accord ? Pour le moment, repose-toi. Moi, j’ai vais aller chercher le médecin pour le prévenir que tu es réveillé. Sache seulement que tu es en sécurité ici, d’accord ? »

Cette fois-ci, elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de l’arrêter et, après lui avoir lancé un dernier regard empli de tendresse, elle se détourne du lit pour rapidement quitter la pièce, laissant Shuichi seul avec ses questions et inquiétudes.

 _Clair de Lune_ continue de résonner, permettant à son esprit de s’apaiser un tant soit peu. En posant les yeux à l’endroit où se trouvait précédemment la pianiste, il remarque que, sur une petite table de chevet se situant du même côté, est posé un téléphone portable duquel provient la mélodie. S’agit-il de celui de Kaede ? Cette perspective lui arrache, pour la première fois depuis qu’il s’est éveillé dans ce lit d’hôpital, un petit sourire. A défaut de pouvoir l’écouter jouer ce morceau lui tenant à coeur pour le moment, il est heureux de pouvoir l’associer à un souvenir moins désagréable que celui de son exécution : leurs retrouvailles.

Au fond, peu importe pourquoi et comment elle s’est retrouvé là. L’important est qu’elle soit saine et sauve. Tant que rien ne vient les mettre en danger, il est satisfait de ce constat. Mais cela signifie-t-il que les autres sont également quelque part dans cet établissement ? Il n’y a pas réfléchi à cause du choc que cela a été de revoir Kaede mais, et tous les autres ayant supposément péri au cours de la tuerie ? Sont-ils vivants ? Si une perfusion n’était pas ainsi enfoncé dans sa peau et que son corps ne lui paraissait pas peser une tonne, il se hâterait de sortir de cette chambre pour s’en assurer. Il aurait dû poser la question.

Quelques minutes s’écoulent pendant lesquelles Shuichi essaye, en vain, de se reposer comme lui a préconisé son amie. Comment peut-il décemment se relaxer avec ces questions sans réponse tournant en rond dans son esprit ? Il a toujours été du genre à _trop penser_ alors dans une situation pareille, il lui est tout bonnement impossible de couper cet incontrôlable flot. Tout cela malgré l’épuisement mental commençant déjà à pointer le bout de son nez. Il ne veut pas rester là, cloué au lit. Il veut pouvoir se déplacer librement, aller retrouver Kaede, s’assurer que ses spéculations quant au fait que les autres soient également présents sont fondées. Il veut revoir ses camarades. Il n’arrivera pas à y croire tant qu’ils ne seront pas tous là, devant lui, en chair et en os.

La porte de sa chambre s’ouvre à nouveau, le ramenant à la réalité. Il se rend compte qu’une larme solitaire a commencé à rouler le long de sa joue, mais ne s’en préoccupe pas plus que cela. Devant lui se présentent trois personnes toutes de blanc vêtues. Visiblement du personnel hospitalier. L’une d’elle, une jeune femme à la trentaine d’année possédant de longs cheveux rougeoyants rassemblés en une haute queue de cheval, tient un porte bloc entre ses mains, survolant son contenu du regard. Ce dernier fait parfois la navette entre celui-ci et Shuichi, comme si elle vérifiait que les informations en sa possession sont justes. Une autre de ces personnes, un homme se situant dans la même tranche d’âge que sa collègue aux cheveux blancs, s’approche de la perfusion pour vérifier que tout est en ordre. La troisième reste simplement sans bouger, fixant l’adolescent sans un mot.

C’est la première qui prend finalement la parole, tapotant délicatement le porte bloc contre le pied du lit.

« Bon, bon, bon. Saihara Shuichi- _kun_. Contente de te voir enfin réveillé. Je suis le Docteur Rosebery et je suis chargée de ta réhabilitation. Comment te sens-tu ? »

Sa…réhabilitation ? Pourquoi aurait-il besoin d’une chose pareille ? Certes, il est quelque peu patraque, secoué des évènements s’étant déroulés au sein de l’Académie, mais qui ne le serait pas, honnêtement ? Il comprend de moins en moins ce qu’il se passe. Pour autant, puisque c’est Kaede qui est allé prévenir ces personnes, il…suppose qu’il peut leur faire confiance ? Au moins un minimum. Même s’il n’en demeure pas moins sur la défensive.

« Je… Fatigué. Hum, un peu étourdi aussi… admet-il. Vous… Qui êtes-vous ? Où est-ce que je suis ? Je ne comprends pas à ce qui m’arrive. J’étais dans cette école où mes amis et moi avons été forcés de s’entretuer. Trois d’entre nous ont réussi à s’en sortir. Je crois ? Je… Je ne suis plus sûr de rien.

\- Doucement, mon grand. C’est normal d’être confus. Actuellement, tu es au sein du service hospitalier de Team Danganronpa. »

Ce nom fait froncer les sourcils à Shuichi, mais il n’interrompt pas le Docteur Rosebery, se contentant pour le moment de l’écouter attentivement.

« Ouais, après ce qu’il s’est passé, je comprends que tu me jettes un tel regard… soupire-t-elle. La plupart des gens travaillant ici n’approuvent pas vraiment leurs agissements, tu sais. Mais faut bien un lieu pour que les participants de la tuerie se remettent.

\- Les autres… Ils sont là ? Ils vont bien ? Comment se fait-il qu’Akamatsu-san soit vivante ? Je l’ai vue mourir de mes propres yeux, je…

\- Les autres sont là aussi, oui. J’irai pas jusqu’à dire qu’ils vont _bien_ mais ils sont sains et saufs. Personne ne meurt réellement au cours du jeu, révèle le Docteur. Vos souvenirs ont été effacés alors vous vous en souvenez pas mais tout ça a eu lieu dans une réalité virtuelle. Et nous… On est là pour s’occuper des éventuels traumas et somatisations causés par le jeu. »


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello!  
> J'espère que vous allez bien!  
> Les choses avancent encore lentement dans ce chapitre (qui est plus court que prévu), et je m'en excuse d'avance!  
> Le rythme devrait commencer à accélérer lors du prochain, ou de celui encore après. J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout!
> 
> Bonne lecture!

_Personne ne meurt réellement au cours du jeu._

_Tout ça a eu lieu dans une réalité virtuelle._

Ces deux déclarations tournent en rond au sein de l’esprit de Shuichi, le narguent, se rient de ses émotions. Ces dernières sont en pagailles, se battent entre elles pour savoir laquelle dominera dans le coeur du détective. Doit-il se sentir soulagé de savoir que, bien qu’endommagés psychiquement, tous ses camarades s’en sont sortis et qu’aucun d’entre eux n’est véritablement mort ? Ou bien énervé que l’on se soit joué d’eux ainsi, de leurs sentiments, que l’on ait mis leur santé mentale en péril ? Il l’ignore. Il ignore comment faire face à cette situation qu’il n’anticipait absolument pas. Après tout, quelque part, ils sont en faute, pas vrai ? Ils ont décidé de participer à cette tuerie, ont accepté de se rendre dans cette réalité virtuelle en connaissance de cause, non ? Team Danganronpa leur a forcément fait part des risques qu’ils encouraient. Mais d’un autre côté, il ne peut cautionner que l’on se serve de la souffrance d’adolescents comme eux afin d’amuser un public. Dire que, s’ils en sont là aujourd’hui, c’est parce qu’ils faisaient, de base, parti de ce même public. Ils étaient fans de Danganronpa, adulaient probablement Monokuma. Cependant, les choses ont changé. Le changement de personnalité qu’ils ont traversé lui fait désormais voir les choses d’un autre angle. Et c’est bien l’une des seules choses de positif leur ayant été apportées - avec les rencontres qu’ils ont pu faire au sein de jeu, selon lui. Comment Shuichi était-il, avant sa participation ? Il n’a pu voir qu’un petit extrait vidéo, au cours du dernier procès, mais cela ne suffit pas à répondre à cette interrogation. Son ancien lui aurait voulu être l’un des perpétrateurs. Il aurait voulu tuer quelqu’un, en tant que détective. Cette pensée lui donne la nausée. Il n’arrive pas à s’imaginer raisonner de la sorte. Et ses parents, ou autres gardiens légaux ? Comment ont-ils pu laisser leur enfant s’inscrire à une chose pareille ? Pensaient-ils que ce dernier ne risquait rien, puisque rien n’est réel ? N’ont-il pas envisagé les retombés psychologiques ? Ne se sont-ils pas dit que quelque chose n’allait pas chez lui, pour _vouloir_ participer à cette tuerie ? Probablement pas. Si Danganronpa est (était ?) si apprécié que cela, ils ont même probablement été fiers de lui pour avoir été accepté.

Cela fait une bonne dizaine de minutes que le personnel hospitalier a quitté sa chambre, après lui avoir expliqué la situation et avoir vérifié que tout allait bien. Sa perfusion - qui contient des nutriments, apparemment - a été changée. Le Docteur Rosebery a pris sa température et vérifié son rythme cardiaque. Puis, elle lui a préconisé d’éviter de trop bouger pour le moment : comme il est resté allongé pendant un bon mois, il ne parviendra de toute façon pas à marcher immédiatement. Il va falloir le faire passer par de la rééducation. De même pour les repas, puisqu’il n’a rien ingéré, se retrouvant simplement alimenté grâce aux tubes plantés dans ses veines, il ne va pouvoir recommencer à manger que peu à peu afin de réhabituer son estomac ayant rétrécit à recevoir de la nourriture. Un soupir échappe à Shuichi tandis que ses yeux se ferment. Le téléphone qu’a laissé Kaede dans sa chambre a cessé d’émettre de la musique. Seuls les bruits de couloirs lui parviennent désormais, des mots échangés entre infirmiers qu’il ne parvient pas à discerner. Aucune voix un tant soit peu familière ne se fait entendre. Les autres sont là, dans ce même établissement, d’accord. Mais comment vont-ils ? La pianiste semblait se porter plutôt bien, même s’il ne l’a vue que le temps de quelques minutes. Il faut dire qu’elle s’est retrouvée assez rapidement hors de la simulation. Elle a eut le temps de commencer à se remettre de celle-ci, et n’a probablement pas autant de séquelles à porter que ceux ayant demeuré de manière plus prolongée. Les quatre ayant le plus de travail à faire à ce niveau là sont probablement Maki, Himiko, Kiibo et lui-même. Et… Possiblement Tsumugi ? Puisqu’elle semblait au courant de leur situation, elle n’aura pas autant à se remettre, mentalement parlant. Mais elle en garde probablement des séquelles physiques, elle aussi.

… Maintenant qu’il y pense, Kiibo est-il, de ce fait, humain ? Ou bien est-il possible de relier un robot à une réalité virtuelle ? D’accord, il a été en mesure d’accéder à celle de Miu, au sein du jeu, mais qu’en est-il ici ? Il aimerait le voir. Voir Kiibo. Pas seulement par curiosité mais également parce que la manière dont il s’est retrouvé manipulé et dont il s’est sacrifié reste fraîche et douloureusement présente en lui. Comment s’est-il senti en apprenant qu’il n’avait été que le pion de Tsumugi, une manière pour les téléspectateurs de ‘profiter’ davantage de cette saison ? Horriblement trahi, certainement. Connaissant le tempérament de son ami de métal, il doit atrocement culpabiliser. Cette perspective attriste Shuichi. Il aimerait pouvoir être à ses côtés afin de le rassurer. Il voudrait se trouver aux côtés de chacun de ses camarades.

Ces incessantes pensées ont dû l’épuiser au point qu’il ait fini par s’endormir car la soirée a laissé place à la nuit lorsque ses paupières s’ouvrent de nouveau. La lumière de sa chambre a été éteinte, celle-ci désormais éclairée par les faibles lueurs provenant de l’extérieur, notamment celle de la Lune se trouvant à la moitié de son cycle, présente dans l’encadrement de sa fenêtre. Il n’a aucune idée de l’heure qu’il peut être, ni combien de temps il est resté assoupi. Tout est silencieux, y compris le couloir. Le téléphone de Kaede n’est plus là, sur la petite table de chevet. Elle a dû passer le récupérer pendant qu’il dormait.

Il est étrange de se réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit sans que cela ne soit dans la chambre des dortoirs de l’Académie. Celle-ci est plus sobre, plus petite mais étrangement plus relaxante. Il a beau se trouver dans un hôpital, ou tout du moins quelque chose s’y apparentant, au moins n’a-t-il plus à craindre pour sa vie à chaque seconde. L’atmosphère y est bien moins oppressante, même si l’on ne peut pas dire que Shuichi se sente particulièrement _bien_ pour autant. Son corps est si engourdi, si lourd. Il fallait s’y attendre, avec ce mois passé sans bouger. Mais cela n’en reste pas moins désagréable. Lentement, l’adolescent tente de prendre appui sur ses avant-bras afin de se redresser et se mettre en position assise…mais ses muscles refusent de lui obéir. Ils semblent fait de coton, une douleur soudaine les traversant alors qu’il essaye d’insister, en vain. Il serre la mâchoire. Alors il ne peut même plus effectuer un mouvement aussi basique ? Il inspecte les alentours avec quelques difficultés à cause de la pénombre. Logiquement, les lits de ce type sont toujours équipés d’une petite télécommande leur servant à se lever, se baisser, ou se tordre légèrement afin de permettre à la personne l’occupant de s’asseoir confortablement. Et effectivement, celui-ci ne fait pas exception à la règle. Lorsque ses iris se posent dessus, il s’en saisi et appuie sur ce qu’il suppose est le bouton adéquat.

Mais là encore, les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu. Certes, il commence à se redresser, à faire plier son bassin afin de lui faire quitter sa position allongée…mais là encore, une vive douleur le traverse, partant de ses jambes et remontant jusqu’à ses côtes. Même sa colonne vertébrale l’élance légèrement, le faisant grimacer et directement arrêter le mécanisme avant qu’il n’aille trop loin pour son corps visiblement trop faible. Il ne fait pas se rabaisser le lit pour autant, décidant de rester quelques instants dans cette position en espérant pouvoir s’y habituer afin que la douleur ne subsiste pas. La rééducation promet d’être longue, s’il ne réussit même pas à quitter la position allongée sans grimacer de la sorte. Même ses poumons ne semblent pas apprécier, il a l’impression de pouvoir les sentir se gonfler, effleurer les os de sa cage thoracique avant d’expulser l’air que Shuichi leur fourni.

Une part de lui, qu’il n’apprécie guère, se met à penser qu’il aimerait retourner au sein de la simulation afin que son corps ne lui fasse plus l’effet d’une telle masse prête à se briser au moindre faux mouvement.

* * *

Tout est douloureux.

La moindre pensée, le moindre tressautement, le simple fait d’inspirer et d’expirer… La totalité de son corps semble hurler, brûler, se dissoudre. Pourquoi a-t-il aussi mal ? Pourquoi n’arrive-t-il même pas à se débattre, à bouger, à combattre cette souffrance le rongeant ? Le simple fait d’ouvrir les yeux lui paraît impossible. Il peut entendre, ressentir ses alentours - ce qui lui est tout autant douloureux - mais la vision ne semble pas lui être accordée. Parfois, certaines personnes pénètrent dans la pièce où il se situe. Elles discutent de son état, sont inquiètes. Leurs mots n’ont aucun sens ou, du moins, son cerveau refuse de leur en donner un. Quand elles ne parlent pas, un léger vrombissement continu empêche la pièce de tomber dans le silence. Il ignore d’où celui-ci provient, ce à quoi il est dû. Ce son est accompagné de petits _bip bip_ incessants. Cela ne ressemble à rien qu’il ne connaisse.

Il tente de lancer, pour la douzième fois, un auto-diagnostique. Pour la douzième fois, il échoue. Son système refuse de lui répondre, comme s’il était éteint. Pourtant, puisqu’il parvient à demeurer conscient, c’est bien que celui-ci fonctionne, non ? Il ne comprend pas. Il a peur. Il ne se souvient pas de ce qui a pu lui arriver. Quelque chose le force à respirer, lui qui n’en a d’ordinaire pas besoin : ses ventilateurs sont supposés être suffisants pour réguler sa température et lui apporter l’air dont il a besoin. Mais, actuellement, ils ne sont pas en marche. Il ne les entend pas. Ne les sent pas.

Comment peut-il respirer alors qu’il est dépourvu de poumons et de tout système respiratoire ?

Une part de lui lui souffle qu’il n’est pas censé être en vie. Réflexion qu’il décide d’ignorer pour ne pas succomber davantage à la panique. Il essaye plutôt de se convaincre qu’il est en pleine session de tests, dans le laboratoire du Docteur Iidabashi, son créateur. Il n’existe aucune autre explication quant à son état. Pourtant, elle sonne faux, au sein de son esprit. Quelque chose lui échappe sans qu’il ne réussisse à saisir quoi exactement.

Il veut que la douleur cesse. C’est la seule chose l’important pour le moment. Ensuite, il pourra réfléchir au reste.

Il a mal, si mal.

Si mal qu’il en pleurerait, s’il en avait les capacités…

* * *

La nuit est passée sans que Shuichi ne se rendorme, malgré la fatigue toujours présente en lui. Lorsque vient le petit matin, un infirmier vient lui rendre visite. Il s’assure que tout va bien, lui demande s’il a bien dormi et s’il ressent la moindre douleur, où que ce soit. Shuichi se doute qu’il risque de se faire réprimander s’il lui parle de sa petite _‘expérience’_ nocturne, alors il la passe sous silence, se contentant de décrire les sensations parcourant son corps tout entier.

« C’est normal, lui confie l’infirmier. En un mois, tes muscles et tes os ont eu le temps de considérablement s’affaiblir, il va leur falloir un moment avant de retrouver leur force d’avant. Pendant que vous étiez dans la réalité virtuelle, on faisait en sorte de venir faire stimuler un minimum vos muscles une fois par jour, en pliant et dépliant vos membres ou en les massant, mais c’est seulement pour éviter qu’ils se dégradent trop, trop rapidement.

\- … Ca veut dire que je ne pourrai pas voir les autres avant un long moment, alors… murmure Shuichi, plus pour lui-même que pour l’autre homme.

\- Tout dépend. Dès que tu parviendras à te mettre assis sans avoir trop mal, on pourra te fournir un fauteuil roulant. Et dès lors, un membre du personnel pourra t’accompagner jusqu’à la salle commune pour que tu puisses passer du temps avec les autres. Après tout, une bonne santé mentale aide toujours dans le rétablissement physique. Et l’isolation n’est _vraiment_ pas bonne pour la santé mentale. Bien sûr, au début, ce ne sera que quelques minutes par jour. Tes forces ne vont pas te revenir du jour au lendemain, malheureusement. »

Il adresse un sourire au détective que ce dernier ne lui rend pas, se contentant de lentement hocher la tête comme il le peut, dans sa position allongée. Il n’oublie pas que, malgré leurs airs bienveillants, ces personnes travaillent avec Team Danganronpa. Le Docteur Rosebery a beau lui avoir révélé que la plupart d’entre eux se positionnent en désaccord avec leurs agissements, cela ne change pas le fait que c’est au sein de leurs locaux qu’ils ont décidé de faire carrière.

On ne donne pas de petit déjeuner au détective. Sa perfusion lui donne les nutriments dont il a besoin et l’on préfère attendre qu’il puisse tenir assis avant de le laisser de nouveau manger d’une manière conventionnelle. Ce qu’il comprend, bien entendu. Même s’il ne peut nier qu’il ne serait pas contre le fait d’avaler un petit quelque chose, ne serait-ce que de l’eau afin de calmer la sécheresse présente dans sa cavité buccale, cette désagréable sensation pâteuse et le goût étrange l’envahissant.

Kaede repasse le voir en milieu de matinée. Elle lui tient compagnie, lui parle de tout et de rien. Elle mène les trois-quart de la conversation, puisque Shuichi est trop fatigué pour parvenir à suivre le rythme. Elle ne lui en tient pas rigueur, et il lui en est reconnaissant. Elle lui raconte qu’elle a assisté à la deuxième moitié de la tuerie, grâce à la télévision présente dans sa chambre. Cela a été difficile pour elle, de regarder une telle chose. Mais plus d’une fois a-t-elle été impressionnée par le Détective Ultime, par ses déductions et ses réactions face aux situations auxquelles lui et les autres se sont retrouvés confrontés. Ces dires propagent une soudaine chaleur au niveau des joues de l’adolescent encore alité. Il n’a pas l’impression d’avoir été si extraordinaire que cela. Il n’a fait que suivre ses instincts, la logique insufflée par son cerveau. Elle lui apprend que Maki a repris conscience au cours de la nuit. Apparemment, le personnel infirmier l’aurait retrouvée affalée au sol, dans sa chambre, la perfusion arrachée, évanouie d’épuisement. Elle aurait paniqué en se réveillant de la simulation et cherché à s’enfuir mais, avec son état… N’est pas allée bien loin. Un tel comportement de sa part n’étonne pas Shuichi. Il espère qu’elle ne s’est pas blessée. Il aimerait pouvoir être là, avec elle, lui assurer que tout va bien. C’est Kaede et Rantaro qui s’en sont chargés. Il lui a fallu un moment pour les croire, accepter qu’il s’agissait bien des vrais _eux_ et se calmer. L’Assassin Ultime est toujours méfiante malgré tout et le détective ne peut pas l’en blâmer, pas après tout ce qu’ils ont traversé. Himiko, elle, serait toujours endormie, de même que Kiibo. L’état de ce dernier serait le plus préoccupant de tous. Il s’en sortira, ou tout du moins est-ce ce que les médecins affirment. Mais il va lui falloir bien plus de temps pour se remettre sur pieds.

« Et Kiibo- _kun_ … Celui qui se trouve ici… Il est…humain ? Ou bien, c’est un robot, même dans la réalité ?

\- Je l’ignore. Je n’ai pas les détails à ce sujet… » déplore la pianiste en secouant la tête.

Il imagine que si sa nature robotique le poursuivait jusqu’au monde réel, il ne serait pas si long pour lui de se remettre physiquement de la situation… A moins qu’il ne faille le réparer, et que c’est justement ce qui prendra du temps ? Il espère qu’il ira bien. Qu’ils finiront tous par aller mieux.

Vers la fin de la matinée, Rantaro rejoint Kaede. Shuichi ne peut retenir un sourire en voyant le garçon aux cheveux verts pénétrer dans sa chambre, sourire lui étant immédiatement rendu par son camarade. Ils passent un peu de temps tous les trois. Encore une fois, il se fait complimenter pour la manière dont il a agit durant la tuerie. Ils n’échangent que quelques phrases au sujet de celle-ci avant que leurs discussions prennent un tournant affreusement banales, comme s’ils n’avaient jamais participé à un jeu dans le but était de tuer les autres participants. Mais cela fait du bien au détective. C’est agréable d’entendre Kaede se plaindre de la rigidité de ses doigts, de ses inquiétudes quant à la prochaine fois qu’elle touchera un piano. C’est plaisant de voir Rantaro lui proposer de lui faire une manucure qu’elle accepte avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il ressent même une point de jalousie lorsqu’ils parlent du menu étant prévu pour ce midi, bien que celui-ci n’ait pas l’air bien ragoûtant. Ces interactions lui réchauffent le coeur. Lui permettent de relativiser quant à son état. Il ne se sent toujours pas au mieux, cela ne risque pas d’arriver avant un moment. Mais au moins n’est-il pas seul. Il ne l’a jamais été, ne le sera plus. Les épreuves l’attendant ne sont rien comparées à ce qu’il a vécu en l’espace d’un mois. Et il les vaincra en compagnie des autres victimes de Team Danganronpa. De ses amis, sur qui il peut compter. Il est confiant en l’avenir, en ce chemin s’étendant face à lui. Tout cela parce qu’il sait qu’au moindre pépin, il aura toujours au moins une main prête à se tendre en sa direction.

**Author's Note:**

> Vous pouvez me retrouver sur Twitter @FeliYunael !


End file.
